pokemon_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley's Pikachu
This Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon owned by Ashley. She is the first Pokémon that Ashley ever had. Personality Pikachu is Ashley's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ashley and also takes a leadership position for the team. She is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ashley's fondness for battling. One of her most noticeable features is her determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. She is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who she is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, she obeys Ashley's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. She is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture her, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ashley and her friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that she wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts her enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like her signature attack, Thunderbolt. She is very swift in battles as well. She can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Like her master, Pikachu shares Ashley's love for science and technology; even if she cannot understand most of it. Pikachu has close friendships with Ashley's Pokémon that she had or has, with Ashley's traveling companions and their Pokémon as well also some of their Pokémon are his best friends, other than her trainer. Relationships They are each other's best friend; even though they had a rough start at first, they are nearly inseparable. They protect each other from trouble and stand up for each other. A lot of people see that they're perfect partners. Pikachu has helped Ashley break free from someone's control a few times in their adventures, and Ashley has helped Pikachu do the same thing, showing how strong their friendship is. Biography Kanto and Orange Islands Pikachu was Ashley's Starter Pokémon, given to him by Professor Oak. Ashley showed up late to pick her first Pokémon, so she got stuck with Pikachu. Though she detested Ashley at first when Ashley demonstrated her willingness to sacrifice herself for Pikachu they quickly became friends. Pikachu and Ashley came across the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth while at a Pokémon Center. After defeating Team Rocket for the first time Pikachu ended up being targeted by them, who decided to follow her and Ashley, from time to time, as they saw how powerful she is. Pikachu became close friends with Misty, Brock and Ash and his Pikachu. She was also good friends with a Weedle, who quickly evolves into Kakuna then quickly evolves again into Beedrill, and a Spearow, who later evolves into Fearow, as they were the first two Pokémon that Ashley caught, who he later released to be with their own kind and given to another trainer. Pikachu became best friends with a Charmander, Bulbasaur, who later evolves into Iyvsaur then quickly evolves into Venusaur, and Squirtle, the Kanto starters. Pikachu also became best friends with Misty's Togepi, as she helps Misty take care of it also she keeps it out of trouble from time to time. She is also good friends with a Clefairy, who later evolves into Clefable. Rhydon as they're all the other Pokémon Ash caught through his journey in Kanto. In one of Pikachu's Gym Battle, he was given the training to increase the strength of the electric sacs in his cheeks in order to beat the first Gym Leader, Brock. After her defeat in her battle against Lt. Surge's and his Raichu, she was given a choice to evolve but refused so she can prove she's strong without evolving. Pikachu had been in five out of the eight of Ashley's Kanto gym battles and put a good effort in the Indigo League, during which Ashley ended in the top two when she lost to Ash. After the league was over, Pikachu, Ashley, Misty and Brock went to the Orange Islands to get something for Professor Oak, which was the GS Ball, from Professor Ivy. When Brock decided to stay with Prof. Ivy and Ash decided to leave the group to train his Pokemon, Pikachu found a new close friend in Tracey when another one of Team Rocket's scheme failed and landed them in one of the Islands. Pikachu was delighted when Ashley decided to take a detour to check out the Orange Islands, after finding out that the Orange Islands also have a league to compete in, with Misty and Tracey coming with them. They traveled through the islands with their new friend, Lapras, whom Ashley rescued from some boys who were abusing it also from Team Rocket. She released it as well when they were going back to Pallet Town, traveling from one island to another. At one point Team Rocket's members, Butch and Cassidy used a Pokémon to turn her against Ashley along with other Pokémon as well. However, they were foiled when Ashley got Pikachu to attack her while standing on the control box that set him and the others free. Pikachu was in three out of the four of the Orange Islands gym battles and was able to help Ashley win the Orange League after defeating Drake. Pikachu was surprised to see Brock and Ash back in Pallet Town along with Ashley and Misty. She battled against Gary's Umbreon later on, who was still an Eevee at the time, in a battle that she lost. Johto Pikachu accompanied Ashley to Johto, after hearing about it from Professor Oak, along with Misty, Ash and Brock as Tracey stayed behind to become Professor Oak's assistant. Pikachu had her longtime friends for a while on this adventure until Charmader left to train in Charlution Valley with Ash and his Charizard but it returned to help out in one of the gym battles and in the league. Squirtle went back to lead its gang again but came back to help out in the league also it stayed until the league was over. Venusaur went to Professor Oak's lab to keep the peace there although it came back to help out in the league. Pikachu came across some new best friends in Cyndaquil, who later evolves into Quilava, Chikorita and Totodile the Johto starters. Pikachu gets another best friend in Phanpy after a rough start, a Pokémon Ashley first raised as an egg. Also, Pikachu became good friends with a Pinsir and a Xatu, who were also caught by Ash through their journey in Johto. Pikachu was taken over to Mt. Quena after Team Rocket captured her. However, Pikachu escaped after a crash landing. Pikachu stuck with all the clones and Mewtwo until Mewtwo submitted himself to save all the clones, Pikachu and Meowth. She witnessed the beginning of Mewtwo's torture and then got dragged off to the jail cell with everyone protecting Mewtwo where she reunites with Ashley and the rest of their friends. After the explosion that freed them, Pikachu, Ashley, Misty, Brock, and Meowth rushed over to Mewtwo, who are still bearing the pain from the machines. After Mewtwo said that he will be destroyed if the machines are not destroyed, Mewtwo uses all his power, but that only overheated the machines. Pikachu and Pikatwo used thunderbolt on one of the machines, it exploded and the pink ball of torture disappeared, dropping the limp and tortured Mewtwo on the ground. Pikachu with all the other Pokémon helped Ashley and Meowth convince Mewtwo into not erasing their memories of their encounter. After Mewtwo erased all Team Rockets memories, except Jessie, James, and Meowth, of it, Pikachu, Ashley, Brock, Misty and the Team Rocket trio part ways from Mewtwo. Pikachu has been in all of Ashley's Johto gym battles and was able to help a lot in the Johto League Silver Conference; however, Ashley ended in the top eight when they lost to Harrison. Pikachu was disappointed when Misty and Brock had to go back home but decided to go with Ashley to a new region, Hoenn. Ashley decided to bring Pikachu while all her other Pokémon friends from Johto were left in the care of Professor Oak.